


Please Forgive Me

by xxjinchuurikixx



Series: Ballads [2]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bryan Adams, Established Relationship, Gratuitous slow boning, M/M, Song fic, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjinchuurikixx/pseuds/xxjinchuurikixx
Summary: Bryan Adams is perfect for tender love-making with your handsome merc.





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> More of this shit!! I’m enjoying these song fics lol
> 
> xo, mo. Come yell at me on tumblr! [xxjinchuurikixx](http://xxjinchuurikixx.tumblr.com/)

Wade’s not the kind of girl to be wined and dined. He’s never needed flowers and chocolates to get him to unzip his pants—though Nathan was rather fond of roses; that was nice. The point is Wade has never needed coercing into giving his body to people. 

That someone would even put hands on him, ease his loneliness after Vanessa, after Nathan, after Logan—okay, the last one wasn’t real. That anyone could stomach his body, his face, long enough to let Wade touch them, to give him that physical feeling of being tied to someone else just for a little bit, it was rare enough. Wade took it when he could.

So it might be a boring Tuesday night in late February, but Wade is on the brink of heartache when Peter turns to him in their bed, blankets rumpled, frozen rain echoing off the windows.

“Can I do something to you? Please?” Peter says, setting a hand on Wade’s arm.

Bryan Adams is serenading them on the record player, which Wade forgot to turn off when they went to the room to enjoy the power of the wall heater stationed near the bed. Wade rolls onto his side, grinning at Peter with mischief. “Oh my, Petey, are you going to try and divest me of some remaining honor?”

Peter smiles, but it’s soft, not following Wade’s adventure of laughter. “No, I… You trust me, right?”

“Indubitably.”

“And you love me?”

Wade falters, pulling one arm out from under the blankets to touch Peter’s face, resting his thumb at the corner of his sweet mouth. “I love you so much, Pete.”

Peter smiles, turning his face to kiss Wade’s palm, and that already does something to Wade he can’t explain. “Okay… Clothes—off.” Peter then shuffles out from under the blankets, pushing them back to the foot of the bed so Wade can divest more easily.

He shucks off his pajama pants and underwear, then the hoodie he was wearing comes off, and Wade closes his eyes and lies back against the pillows. He’s naked as a nude baby, and he can feel Peter watching him before he feels fingertips touching along his sides.

“You’re the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen…” Peter says softly. 

Wade feels Peter’s thighs straddle his own, and he frowns. “Why aren’t you naked, too?”

“I will be. Soon, babe, ok?”

“Okay, okaaaay,” Wade sighs, loving the feel of Peter’s bare chest touching his when Peter lies down over him. At least he took his shirt off.  _ Yay _ .

From the living room, the warmth of one of Peter’s favorite songs spills into the room as Peter’s lips touch Wade’s.

_Still feels like our first night together._ _Feels like the first kiss_. _It's getting better baby_ _, n_ _o one can better this._ _Still holding on_ _, y_ _ou're still the one._

Wade opens his eyes, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair as Peter breaks the kiss, his hands sliding down Wade’s arms.

_ First time our eyes met, the same feeling I get. Only feels much stronger—I wanna love you longer. _

There’s a painfully warm reaction in Wade’s chest as Peter kisses his way along Wade’s shoulders, fingers touching everywhere he can reach, lips following. The kisses become blurs, until Wade’s entire body is humming and warm, his cock flushed against his stomach.

Peter ignores it in favor of continuing his actions, every soft touch and feathery kiss making Wade feel like glassy pieces are being moved into less painful places inside of him, like pain is melting away. Peter presses his thumbs to Wade’s hips and wrists hard enough to bruise, kissing the marks as they face beneath his lips.

_ We’re still getting’ closer, baby. Can’t get close enough. _

Wade pants up at the ceiling, watching as Peter takes off his sweats and briefs, just as hard and eager as Wade. Wade reaches for him, but Peter just gets the lube from the nightstand and kisses Wade’s stomach. Peter spills a decent amount of the slick across his right hand, then reaches behind himself, sticking his ass in the air as he settles between Wade’s legs. He strokes Wade’s cock, smearing the wetness from the tip before he moves down and licks along the head.

It’s nearly impossible for Wade to stay still, listening to the way Peter sucks at him while he fingers himself open. Peter takes him nearly to the hilt, cheeks hollowing as he sucks off, moaning around the head as his shoulder and elbow adjust. 

Wade wishes he could get his fingers in there—he loves opening his baby boy up for his cock. He wants to tell Peter this, but his brain is melting like actual cotton candy as Peter works him with his tongue and fingers.

_ I remember the smell of your skin. I remember everything. _

Peter gasps, pulling off of Wade as he removes his fingers from himself. He spreads the slick remaining on his fingers over Wade’s cock, running his other hand up Wade’s chest as he climbs over his waist.

Those honey-gold eyes find Wade’s, and he can’t breathe for a moment as Peter angles Wade’s cock up against the curve of his ass.

_ I remember the nights, you know I still do. _

“Pete… baby—“Wade cuts himself off, reaching frantically for his boy.

Peter links the fingers of their hands together, holding tight as he rocks down, touching his lips to Wade’s to both soften his pleas and breathe them in.

Wade’s fingers tighten around Peter’s, his chest heaving.

_ So if you’re feelin’ lonely, don’t. You’re the only one I’ll ever want. I only wanna make it good. So if I love you a little more than I should… _

It’s so warm, and wet, and Peter moans into Wade’s mouth as he rolls his hips. He’s so tight inside, so perfect, Wade can’t help but exhale his own sound.

Peter pushes their arms above Wade’s head, fingers still linked as he lifts his hips just enough to make the next grind down that much sweeter. Wade is all the way inside of him then, gasping against Peter’s throat as his boy arches his back  _ so perfectly _ . Everything is tingling heat and puffs of breath, and Wade wants to put his hands all over Peter’s sweat-shining skin, but then he’d have to let go of his boy’s hands.

Peter moans, the sound stuttering as his thighs tense beside Wade’s hips. Wade kisses along his neck, loves the feel of Peter’s chest heaving against his, his arms quivering along Wade’s, hands clenched tight. They’re touching in every place possible, and Wade pushes his heels against the bed and rocks up when Peter rolls back down. The motion fills him up, a deep shifting that makes Peter gasp, head falling back as Wade does it again, and again.

_ Please forgive me, I know not what I do. Please forgive me, I can’t stop lovin’ you. _

Peter shifts, sitting upright so he can impale himself on Wade’s cock so slowly his thighs are trembling, their hands still connected at Wade’s abdomen. Wade follows his pace, blinking against the pink champagne haze that touches the edges of his vision.

_ Don’t deny me this pain I’m going through. Please forgive me if I need you like I do. Please believe me, every word I say is true. _

“Baby boy,” Wade murmurs, hips bucking of their own accord, and Peter falls forward, releasing one of Wade’s hands to catch himself on Wade’s chest. 

He digs his fingers into the hard muscle, touching over ridges of healed flesh, braided and stitched back together, and Peter squeezes his eyes shut, Wade’s now freed hand coming down to stroke him, slow and tight.

_ Please forgive me, I can’t stop lovin’ you. _

Peter’s cum drips over Wade’s knuckles, a shuddering quake leaving it splashing across Wade’s stomach as Peter exhales a soundless keen. Wade sits up, stroking him still, and kisses Peter deep and wet. Their tongues bump and graze, lips skidding, and then Wade is rolling them over.

They sprawl diagonally across the bed, and Wade grips one of Peter’s asscheeks in his sticky-wet hand, the other coming up to cup Peter’s neck as they keep kissing. Wade rolls his hips sinuously slow, rocking deep as Peter whimpers into his mouth and squirms under his weight.

_ The one thing I’m sure of is the way we make love. The one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong. With every word and every breath I’m prayin’… _

“Wade—Wade, I love you,” Peter gasps, his fingers skimming over Wade’s shoulders, gripping at his flexing, hard biceps.

“I love you too, baby. So much.” Wade squeezes his eyes shut, his stomach a twisting riot of fire. “So much.”

“You’re so… you’re everything to me. Everything, Wade.” He cups Wade’s face in one hand, the other finding a place on Wade’s sweaty lower back. 

“You’re my everything, Petey _ ,”  _ Wade whispers, ducking down to kiss Peter again and again.

_ Please forgive me, I know not what I do. Please forgive me, I can’t stop lovin’ you. Don’t deny me, this pain I’m goin’ through. Please forgive me, if I need you like I do. _

Wade feels the twisting heat inside him rising, his body shaking as his slow, deep thrusts grow just a bit quicker, uncoordinated, desperate. “Peter. My boy.”

“Don’t stop,” Peter gasps, running his palms over Wade’s scarred skin, little hitching moans falling from his lips each time Wade sinks all the way into him, right where he belongs.

_ Babe, believe me. Every word I say is true. Please forgive me, I can’t stop lovin’ you. _

Peter’s knees dig into Wade’s sides, his legs hitched over Wade’s hips. “Wade, Wade—“his voice shudders off into a broken moan, and Wade kisses his neck.

“Come on, baby boy. That’s it, let me—“Wade grunts, his hands digging bruises into Peter’s waist.

“Please, kiss—“Peter doesn’t have to finish, doesn’t have to beg. Wade ducks down and kisses him, tangling one hand frantically into Peter’s hair as he licks into his mouth, muffling the desperate sound Peter makes as he comes again.

The heat and wet, the way Peter clenches tight around him, is more than enough to push Wade right after him. He groans against Peter’s lips, shuddering as his hips stutter to a halt, buried deep in Peter as he floods him with come until he can’t breathe.

Wade breaks the kiss to pant for air, rocking up into Peter as he wraps his arms back around him and hugs him close. Peter lies limp in his arms, trying to hold Wade back as best as he can with his weak arms.

“I was supposed to be making  _ you _ feel good,” Peter huffs.

“Oh, I feel good. No complaints here,” Wade says, nuzzling into Peter’s chest.

From the living room, Wade recognizes the last few verses of the song… that he’s pretty sure he’s heard already. “Huh. Yeah, I didn’t think we only fucked for one song.”

“ _ Fucked? _ Wade Wilson, I just made sweet  _ love _ to you. How dare you sully my good love-making skills and tender prowess as a lover by mocking how  _ long _ we had sex,” Peter says snidely, pushing his hand against Wade’s face, shoving at him.

“No, no! Baby, that’s not at all what I meant. You are the  _ most _ tender lover, and I don’t deserve you. I just meant… we’ve been getting down and dirty—romantically—for an hour, right?”

“At least… Why? What are you getting at?”

“Listen,” Wade says, and Peter gets very quiet.  “…I think the record is skipping,” Wade says, very softly, suspiciously.

And Peter bursts out laughing as the song starts up again, smothering Wade into his chest with a suffocating hug Wade just melts into.

Maybe he can ask Peter about wining and dining another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker giving Wade the love and attention and devotion he desperately deserves but doesn’t THINK he deserves is my jam. Much like Bryan Adams’ greatest hits, which I have on a CD. Cause I’m old like that ♥️


End file.
